galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Krayfish/Project: Mass Extension
Welcome to this new blog. In order to expand upon the content of the wiki, we are establishing some recommended procedures for doing so. Overview New style for civilizations: Make a Hub page for civilization articles. These will be called Overview pages. These are formatted as Overview:Species name. All pages that are tagged as civilization articles should consider having their title changed to reflect this new format. Overview pages will contain links to relevant information and optionally brief summaries on the aspects. Some examples of more complete overview pages are Overview:Vaikan and Overview:Eteno. Every overview page (and all related pages) should also have a subsequent navbox with an autocatgory same as the species name. For example, the Vaikan template automatically adds the Vaikan category to articles with it. Think of the navbox as a compact version of the overview page. See this link for creating a navbox: http://galactic-crucibles.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_templates#Navboxes Try to have separate pages on the following topics above not only to increase the page count but to give you a chance to add more substance to that particular aspect of your civilization. It may seem like a lot, but there's no rush. So long as you have the red links for it, it can be considered a mental to-do list. *Species physiology (the title of this one can just be the species name by itself) *Factions *Conflicts *Culture *Military *Starships *Technology *History *Economy *Religions *Language Writing history As you may know already, doing retcons can be a pain if there are dozens of articles that include the same information. To make things easier to change, we are establishing a new way of writing articles on history. That is, avoid repeating specific information on multiple articles. The article's specificity on a particular topic should be relative to the scope the article is covering. For example, the Wikipedia page on Earth doesn't have information on the founding of the United States. The page on the United States itself has that information. By doing this, it avoids repeating more specific information - general ideas less often get retconned and can be safely repeated in some cases. Specific ideas should be confined to articles specifically about that topic. Animals The different types of animals are notably lacking on this wiki. As a goal, try to have one animal article per habitable planet. Most importantly, if this animal is an exported product, that would be good information to know. Less planet of hats This one is a minor one but you should highly consider it when referring to various civilizations and species. When referring to a relationship between two civilizations, do not refer to them by species. This enforces the fact that species will often have multiple factions within each other. Instead of: The Vaikan are good friends with the Eteno. Preferred: The Federal Monarchy of Allied Sovereign Nations are good friends with the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. Dark Prophecy As you may know, Dark Prophecy has been delayed due to lack of editing, but it has largely been in favor of improving background information. As I, Krayfish, have resigned as a major author, I will be unable to complete writing for it, but I can still serve as a creative consultant. So in this blog, we’ll sort out who will be doing the actual writing. Main idea Ultimately, DP should end with the Galactic Senate beginning to plunge into an era of instability and alliances become questioned. The FMASN will leave the Senate and relations will become unstable with the KMF and EIT. Regarding Ahrganot and Infra, I am alright with whatever happens to them so long as they stay in character the whole time. List of DP authors *User:SupcommMonroee - Writing segments involving Tholker *User:Nra 'Vadumee - Writing segments involving Etah Owar *User:IceBite - Writing segments involving Galiana *User:Oblivion26 - Writing possible segments with Gaedheal and Roxas *User:WikiBuilder1147 - Writing possible segments involving Aaron *User:Pschycron - Writing possible segments involving Sidian *User:Majoras revenge!!! - Writing possible segments involving the Carapellex Military numbers and ratios If you need assistance in figuring out ship numbers or battle outcomes, see this blog: User_blog:SupcommMonroee/Suppy_Super_Post_7_-_Ratios_and_Numbers!_Space_Navy_Numbers! The other important blog For more information on what other things need doing, see this link: User_blog:SupcommMonroee/Suppy_Ultra_Dynamite_Wolf_Post_Alpha_-_Operation_Retcon Category:Blog posts